


Watch Me Unravel

by exandriantrashpanda (topothesia)



Category: Critical Role (Web Series) RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-09
Updated: 2019-07-09
Packaged: 2020-06-25 00:33:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19734784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/topothesia/pseuds/exandriantrashpanda
Summary: Just a few of the many uses to which Liam's green sweater has been put.





	Watch Me Unravel

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written for a prompt on the critical kink meme. Thanks, prompter!

“I can't believe you're wearing my sweater,” Liam says to Sam.

“To be fair, I'm also wearing your t-shirt. And glasses that look like yours,” Sam says with an insouciant smirk.

“Yes, but I really love that sweater and I only just now found it again,” Liam says.

“But it's for a bit!” Sam says, as if comedy trumps everything else.

“Just don't sweat on it or do anything disgusting to it,” Liam says.

“Or you'll what?” Sam says, his smirk getting bigger.

“I'll think of something,” Liam yells as Sam gets called to shoot the second part of the D&D Beyond “security footage” ad. 

“Do I really act like that?” Liam asks Sam after they’re done shooting Sam’s part and the rest of the cast and crew have dispersed back into their own parts of the studio. “I don’t think I act like that.”

“I’m pretending to be that specific version of you, not actually trying to be who you are all the time,” Sam says. “Trust me. This is going to be great.”

“I still can’t believe that you’ve roped almost all of us and poor Hulmes into participating in this ridiculous enterprise,” Liam says. 

Sam takes the glasses off. “How do you wear these all the time? They’re so heavy! And I’m sweating under them.” He dabs at his face with the sleeve of Liam’s green ombre cardigan. 

Liam grabs Sam’s wrist. “I told you not to defile my nice sweater!” he insists. 

“I hardly think that counts as defiling it,” Sam says. 

Liam pauses for a moment, still holding Sam’s wrist in his hand. “You’re right. Let’s go do something that actually counts, then,” he says before dragging Sam off to somewhere more private.

Travis expects to find Liam and Sam working in their small office, or, more likely, telling each other that they should really get back to work but instead continuing to do anything but. He can hear a low murmur of voices as he gets closer to the door, and he decides to just walk in without knocking. CEO privilege, right?

“What the fuck are you two doing?!” he says, his voice going high as he stops in the doorway.  
Liam looks up at Travis from where he’s kneeling on the floor. “What does it look like we’re doing? Shut the damn door unless you want the rest of the office in on this.” 

“What are you even -- how did you even -- ” Travis says as he steps in quickly and shuts the door. 

“Necessity is the mother of invention,” Liam says. 

Travis leans in to look more closely at Sam, who’s seated on one of the desk chairs, still fully clothed from the waist up, but with his arms bent at the elbow and secured behind his back by Liam’s cardigan. 

“Did you tuck the back part of it over and around the sleeves?” Travis asks. “Or pull the top down and over?”

“Are you gonna admire my restraint technique or are you going to help me torment him while he’s tied up like this?” Liam says. 

Travis hesitates for a moment before walking around to stand next to Liam. “Are you okay with that?” he asks Sam.

“Clearly what this scene was missing was an executive producer,” Sam says with a smirk. 

“Always sassy,” Travis says. “Even like this.”

“Obviously,” Liam says. “Now then…”

“What were you doing before I interrupted you?” Travis asks. 

“I was going to tease Sam for a while before making him get me off without using his hands,” Liam says nonchalantly, as if this is something that happens in the office all the time. 

“And you want me to, uh, help with that?” Travis asks.

“If you really don’t want to, you can leave and we’ll all pretend this never happened,” Sam says. 

“No, I do, I just...uh…” Travis says.

“Not what you were expecting to walk into at the office?” Liam says. 

Travis nods.

“Just hold him for me right now,” Liam says. “He tends to squirm.”

“Should you really be kneeling on the floor like that?” Travis says to Liam as he moves to kneel behind Sam’s chair. “Your knee just got better.”

“I’m not going to be here that long,” Liam says. “He might enjoy it too much.”

Travis wraps his arms around Sam’s torso, resting his chin on Sam’s shoulder so that he can look down and watch as Liam moves forward to resume using his mouth on Sam’s cock. “He’s so bendy,” Travis says to himself.

“You were there for goat yoga,” Sam says, his voice getting breathier. “You should know that.”

“A little less commentary,” Liam says before resuming what he was doing. 

Travis tightens his grip as Sam squirms, trying to chase more of the sensation that Liam’s so carefully denying him. “You’re not going anywhere,” he murmurs in Sam’s ear, his voice a low growl that causes Sam to moan. 

Liam pulls back and sits back on his heels, catching his breath before saying, “Your turn,” to Travis. 

“What do you want me to do?” Travis asks as he lets go of Sam and holds a hand out to Liam to help him stand. 

“Whatever you want,” Liam says. “Just don’t let him come.”

“Okay,” Travis says as he settles down onto his knees in front of Sam. “It’s been a while since I’ve done this.”

“So help me, Sam, if you sing that line I will not allow you to get off,” Liam says quickly. 

Sam laughs but it turns into a moan as Travis licks up the underside of his cock. 

By the time Travis stops working Sam over with his mouth and hands, Liam has a hand pressed firmly over Sam’s mouth so that Sam’s moans don’t draw any more unwanted attention. 

“Now what?” Travis asks as he sits back to catch his breath.

“Do you want him to get you off first, or do you want to watch him get me off first?” Liam says. “Or we could flip a coin. Or roll a die.”

“Do I get any say in this?” Sam asks. “Apparently not,” he adds after Liam and Travis turn identical looks on him. 

“Can you still feel your arms?” Liam asks Sam.

Sam wiggles his fingers so Liam and Travis can see them moving under the sleeves of the sweater. 

“Good,” Liam says. “Your turn to kneel, then.” He and Travis carefully lift and maneuver Sam onto the floor, settling him onto his knees. Liam checks to make sure that Sam’s arms are still securely held behind his back. 

“Guests first, then,” Liam says, gesturing for Travis to take a seat in the office chair before taking a seat in his own. Travis undoes his jeans and tugs them and his underwear down a little before sitting down.

“You’re not going to make him try to do that without using his hands?” Liam says. “You’re way too nice to him.”

“I’m impatient,” Travis says. “We don’t have all day.”

“Oh, were you expecting us to do work at work, mister CEO?” Sam says.

“I have better uses for your mouth right now than talking,” Travis says, putting a hand on the back of Sam’s neck and pushing him down.

Liam leans back in his desk chair, undoing his jeans and idly stroking his cock while he watches Sam go down on Travis. “You can do better than that,” he says to Sam, who makes a muffled but disgruntled noise in response.

“I really do not have any complaints,” Travis says, or, more accurately, moans.

“That’s why I’m here to give direction,” Liam says. 

Sam attempts to turn his head to glare at Liam but is stopped by Travis’s hand in his hair. “Focus,” Travis says, pushing Sam’s head down more, canting his hips forward to push his cock deeper into Sam’s mouth. 

“Don’t you dare come on my sweater,” Liam says to Travis a while later.

“Thought...you wanted...to defile it…” Travis says. 

“Not like that,” Liam insists. 

“Fine,” Travis says, starting to fuck Sam’s mouth harder, biting the hand that’s not tangled in Sam’s hair so that he doesn’t make too much noise. 

“That’s it, Sammy,” Liam says, leaning forward, watching intently. 

“Fuck, Sam,” Travis pants after he comes in Sam’s mouth. He gives Sam a gentle push and Sam flops back onto his heels, taking some deep breaths. 

“Wiggle your fingers,” Liam says to Sam, who complies. “All right?” Liam asks.

“Yeah,” Sam says, sounding a little hoarse.

“Is that how you ended up so hoarse before Liam’s one shot last summer?” Travis asks as he pulls up his jeans and fastens them again. “Getting up to office shenanigans?”

Sam laughs. “No, that really was actual work.”

“Oh, I think you’ve been working hard,” Liam says with a grin. 

“That’s me: all work no play. Even made a podcast about it,” Sam says. 

“You ready for round two?” Liam asks. 

“Of course,” Sam says. 

“C’mere then,” Liam says.

Sam starts to shuffle over on his knees but Travis leans over and places his hands under Sam’s arms, lifting him up and moving him across the room and setting him down in front of where Liam is sitting. “There we go,” he says. 

Liam runs an affectionate hand through Sam’s hair and down the side of his face, smiling down at him. Sam beams up at him. 

“Okay, enough sentiment. Get to work,” Liam says to Sam.

“Yes, dear,” Sam says before taking Liam’s cock into his mouth. 

Travis watches intently, offering occasional words of encouragement. It doesn’t take long for Sam to get Liam off; years of familiarity making it an easy task for him. Liam comes in Sam’s mouth, too, wanting to spare his sweater and also wanting to avoid an awkward office cleanup. 

“Let’s get you out of this,” Travis says, gently untangling the sweater from around Sam’s arms before pulling it off and setting it on the desk. 

“Your turn,” Liam says, and he and Travis both descend upon Sam, settling him on the edge of the desk before taking turns using their hands and mouths all over him. 

_The following Tuesday..._

“Are you seriously gonna wear that on _Talks_?” Brian asks, gesturing at Travis’s t-shirt and athletic shorts. 

“Yeah,” Travis says. “I don’t have anything else clean here to change into.”

“Yeah, but you’re gonna be freezing, dude,” Brian says. 

“I’ll go get something to cover up with,” Travis says. 

“I can’t believe you’re wearing my sweater!” Liam shouts from off set as he sees Travis settle onto the couch with the green cardigan carefully tucked over his legs. 

“I was cold!” Travis shouts back. 

“Don’t get your gross ball sweat on it!” Liam shouts.

“You should be so lucky!” Travis shouts as he reaches for his phone.

 _It’s not like it could have gotten more defiled after Sam wore it!_ Travis texts Liam.

 _I hate both of you,_ Liam responds. _That is my favorite sweater!_

 _Why do you think I borrowed it?_ Travis writes.


End file.
